


一桩欲抑先扬的谋杀

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan
Summary: 标题来自马尔克斯先生的《一桩事先张扬的凶杀案》 ，要感谢阿叶 @Acquiesce 那篇on the road，you are my inspiration!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自马尔克斯先生的《一桩事先张扬的凶杀案》 ，要感谢阿叶 @Acquiesce 那篇on the road，you are my inspiration!

标题来自马尔克斯先生的《一桩事先张扬的凶杀案》 

 

当我坐在书桌前写下这行字，脑海里就如眼前的稿纸一样空白，所以我打算想到什么就写什么。

浴室里传来水声以及西里斯愉悦的歌声，他正在洗手池前清洗自己沾满血迹的衬衫前襟，而我们的老朋友彼得，此刻四肢古怪地扭曲着，躺在那台偷来的老福特的车尾箱里，上帝保佑，但愿他还没开始发臭，而路人也不会注意到车身上和泥点混在一起的斑斑血迹。

除开眼前这个古怪而令人困扰的处境，我感觉到一股疯狂的原始的写作欲望，但时间无多，我必须在西里斯清理完毕以前写下能想起来的一切，然后再想办法着手处理掉彼得的尸体，至于未来，自打詹姆死后，今天才是我第一次感受到左胸腔里那颗器官仍在跳动，所以，去他妈的未来，谋杀万岁！

 

***

 

我第一次见到詹姆波特是在1988年的春天，当时我刚刚从剑桥毕业，在柯彻斯特当地的一家医院里当药剂师，生活可以说是平静而规律，甚至每周日的自我放纵——独自到附近的酒馆里喝上两杯螺丝起子——我也像平日里调制药剂一样，根据日程表执行得一丝不苟。

那家酒馆叫空白，时常邀请一些名不见经传的小乐队驻唱，这也是我喜欢去那里的原因之一，空白既热闹又冷清，你永远不会被欲火中烧的陌生人搭讪，但也不用担心独自一人会显得像个傻瓜。

而詹姆是第一个打破了我在那儿待了半年都没有被人搭讪的记录的人。

“你在喝什么呢？”

这就是他对我说的第一句话。

当时我正在悠闲自在地享用着第二杯螺丝起子，并不动声色地打量着酒吧里的众人，他不知道从什么地方蹿出来，毫不客气地打扰了我一周里最喜欢的独处时光。

我抬起头看他，他个子很高，身上的T恤破了好几个洞，黑发朝不同的方向支棱，鼻梁上架着一副不合时宜的圆框眼镜，脸上挂着无所谓又不可一世的微笑。

“螺丝起子。”我礼貌地回答，在这种地方，礼貌也许能让你躲过不少蓄意的挑衅和滋事，我不是一个乐意卷入酒馆斗殴的老派男孩。

他听了耸耸肩，在我旁边坐下，然后冲吧台打了个响指，“给我来杯和这位绅士一样的螺丝起子。”

调酒师很快就给了詹姆想要的。他接过来一口气灌下去，然后出乎我的意料，非常孩子气地皱了皱鼻子，“伙计，这可真带劲，”他拍了拍我的肩膀，“谢谢你的推荐。嘿，莱尼，这位朋友的下一轮算在我头上了。”

调酒师翻了个白眼，似乎是在念叨着什么去年的账单还没结算。

也许因为刚才的慷慨举动，也许因为他并不像看上去的那么混蛋，我放下了戒备，对他露出微笑，“谢谢。”

“我是詹姆，”他咧嘴，露出一个后来我经常能看到的，如今十分想念的，詹姆波特式的笑容，“我是一个摇滚巨星（rock star）。”然后朝我非常正式地伸出手。

这句话几乎马上就抓住了我的兴趣。

“莱姆斯，”我握住了他的手，“真的吗？那可太酷了。”尽管不知道眼前这个黑发陌生人的音乐是不是糟得像街角卖的炸鱼，我还是禁不住立刻对他产生了好感。

我在格拉斯哥读书时曾加入过朋友的乐队，我是鼓手，很明显的，虽然那支叫满月的乐队只存在了五个月，并且连一首像样的歌都没有写出来，但我很怀念那段每天和自己的伙伴在地下室排练的日子，音乐对我意义非凡，它拯救了我整个苦闷的青少年时代。

“没错，”詹姆朝我示意看酒馆中间的小舞台，“我们马上就要在那儿表演，我是主唱，”他信心百倍地宣布，然后又指了指舞台上一个瘦高身影，“那是西里斯，我的吉他手，不是我吹，那小子就是吉米亨德里克斯再世。”

而西里斯布莱克就站在那里，甚至不需要詹姆刚刚的那番介绍，我就知道，这是一个了不起的吉他手。他有着所有伟大吉他手应该有的东西，他看上去自在，不羁，疏离，甚至还有大多数人都没有的一项，不可思议的英俊。

我的意思是，詹姆是一个好看的小伙子，但西里斯又是另外一种情况了。

“你们的乐队叫什么？”我问道。

“伤风。”詹姆挤挤眼睛。

“伤风？”我有点怀疑自己的耳朵，他们的乐队唱的是什么，儿歌？

“伤风，”詹姆笑嘻嘻地重复了一遍，他看出了我的怀疑，拍了拍我的肩膀，“请留下来看看我们的表演，然后再告诉我你的想法，”他突然凑到我的耳边，“别因为一个名字而轻易下判断。”

他三步并作两步跳到了舞台中央，就如他突然出现在我身边一样。

此时已经接近午夜，明天还得早起，这本该是我离开酒馆的时间，但因为詹姆那句低语，我竟然打破了自己的原则，鬼使神差地留了下来。

酒馆的灯光开始变暗，乐队的成员陆续上台，我注意到他们的贝斯手是一个红发姑娘，无论是红发还是姑娘，这在乐队里来说都非常少见。而他们的鼓手则是一个看上去十分心烦意乱的孩子，我说孩子，是因为他看上去顶多不超过十五岁。

当詹姆开始唱第一句歌词没多久，我就知道，这场演出将会很糟糕。

他们的音乐，说实话，谈不上让人耳目一新，甚至有些怪异和不合时宜。但这不是主要问题。而是那个孩子，那个心烦意乱的鼓手，很显然我猜对了，有什么事情明显使他无法集中精神，他的节拍错漏百出，几乎要扰乱吉他和贝斯的调子。

詹姆显然也意识到了这个问题，他焦虑不安地扭动身体，时不时回头猛瞪鼓手，这样一来就更糟了，他本来有把非常出色的嗓子，但是由于精神不集中，他的歌声也完全不在调上。关于西里斯他倒是没吹牛，我的判断也没错，他的吉他手绝对是一流的，即使在这么糟糕的状态里，我仍旧能听出他的水平非同一般。

演出最终在稀稀拉拉的掌声中结束，甚至还夹杂着几声倒彩。我看见詹姆垂头丧气地直接在舞台中央躺下，红发贝斯手双手叉腰站在他旁边，吉他手则旁若无人地点了一根烟，然后将烟灰弹到詹姆的脸上。至于鼓手，一眨眼的功夫早已不知所踪。

我盯着他们有一刻钟之久，而台上的三人也丝毫没有离开的痕迹，我反复思忖，喝了不知第几杯螺丝起子，最终做出了这辈子最愚蠢的决定，我走了过去。

“嘿，”走近过后，我能听到红发贝斯手是在说笑话，詹姆和西里斯的脸上居然挂着笑容，这和我想象中的气氛完全不一样，但我还是开口，“我只是想说，你们的演出……”

“糟透了？”红发贝斯手抬头看我，她的美丽几乎令我失语。

“对。”我点点头。

“那并不是什么值得过来通知的新闻，我的朋友。”西里斯懒洋洋地开口，尽管很礼貌，却带着一丝拒人千里之外的冷淡。

“没错，”我鼓足勇气，“但我知道问题出在哪里。”

“每个人都知道问题出在哪，”詹姆躺在地板上，闷闷地开口，“我们该死的需要一个真正的鼓手，而不是随便哪个邻居家的在学校管弦乐队里待过半个月的小屁孩。”

“我想，”我谨慎地开口，“我有合适的人选。”


	2. Chapter 2

我加入伤风的过程顺利得不像话。  
第一个原因：他们需要一名好的鼓手。第二个原因：我就是那名好的鼓手。  
我不想让自己听起来像个骄傲自大的混蛋，但当那晚我在舞台上拾起那对不成套的鼓棒给他们敲了段When The Levee Breaks以后，詹姆脸上的表情是无价的。  
时至今日，我还记得他是如何骂着脏话，激动得像只猴子一样四处乱蹦，然后冲过来对着我的脸一通胡乱地亲吻。  
“你他妈是个天才，”他最终松开我，眉眼里都是喜色，“这位无论你的名字是什么先生，我真的说不出话来--”  
他显然忘了我们早前交换过姓名。  
“哦你可闭嘴吧，”西里斯伸手揉了一把詹姆的头发，然后笑嘻嘻地看着我，“原谅吉米，他小时候被撞过脑袋，偶尔有点……”他避开詹姆的视线对我做了个“智障”的口型，“但我得说，伙计，你真他妈的太一流了，完美。”他重重地拍了两下我的肩膀，和先前的高傲模样判若两人。  
“所以，我猜，该我说欢迎加入伤风了？”红发贝斯手朝我微笑，“……先生？”  
“卢平，”我回答，“莱姆斯卢平。”  
“我是莉莉伊万斯，贝斯手，”她清了清嗓子，丝毫意识不到自己的爱尔兰口音有多可爱，“这位是我们致命严肃（deadly serious ）的吉他手，西里斯布莱克，以及我相信你们之前已经见过了，这位语无伦次的呆瓜，詹姆波特，我们的主唱。”  
然后，就是这样了，我加入了伤风，成为他们的鼓手。  
多年以后，我常常回想起那个夜晚。奇怪的是，当时的我心里就有了预感，我无比清楚地意识到这将是值得铭记的一刻，而如果我现在抽身，一切还可以挽回。  
但我没有，我选择和他们碰杯，然后义无反顾地走向了未知的人生。  
那一夜，在那家日后声名大噪的柯彻斯特小酒馆里，我们四人之间形成了一条紧密、不可分割的纽带。时至今日，我依然能感受到它在我心中时时抽痛，因为纽带的其中一端，由于詹姆的死亡，已经断了。

 

***

 

刚加入伤风时，我还保留着自己药剂师的工作，试图在维生和爱好之间保持着平衡，但很快我就发现自己力不从心。

伤风的表演多在晚上，而詹姆又是个排练狂人--从他的外表上你绝对找不出一丝工作狂的痕迹，他在闲暇时间常年穿着有破洞的T恤和松垮的牛仔裤，头发看上去永远没梳过，对任何事都是“随便”--由于所有人白天都要工作，我们不得不牺牲睡眠时间排练，而睡眠不足几乎让我发疯。

其他人的状况也没好到哪里去。

詹姆在一家面包店打工，他和西里斯是同学，两个人先前曾在伦敦一家戏剧学院就读。一旦你了解了詹姆和西里斯就知道，在那种沉闷无聊的授课方式和束缚人的教条之下，他们辍学是迟早的事。西里斯称他们的辍学是一桩“了不起而影响深远”的新闻，据他没完没了的吹嘘，我得知他们在庆祝那个恐同又势利的院长被封了爵士头衔的派对上大闹一场，其中涉及了语言嘲讽和肢体冲突，还有裸露身体等等不堪入目的场景。闹剧的结局就是詹姆和西里斯赶在学院组委会作出开除决定之前，将两人的内裤升到了学校的旗杆上，并在内裤上礼貌地问候了院长的屁眼，然后宣布退学。

詹姆至今不敢回家，因为上一次他在前院露脸，脑袋上挨了波特夫人的好几下锅铲。

“她会想通的，”他挥挥手，“今年圣诞节妈妈就会哭着叫我小心肝了。”

而西里斯，毫不意外，他出身自伦敦一个背景显赫的家庭，我听到他的姓氏时就猜到了。

这种家庭可就不是挨几下锅铲就能打发的，但显然西里斯对这件事并不困扰。

“我巴不得他们登报跟我断绝关系呢，”他露出一个满不在乎的笑容，“如果有那么一天，相信我，我会把那张报纸裱起来。”

他没有像詹姆一样在面包店里靠跟女孩调情卖出惊人数量的布丁，而是在一家琴行里兼职调音师。

莉莉是除了我以外没有因为组乐队而和家里人闹僵的成员。

她来自贝尔法斯特，之前一直在伦敦的某个管弦乐团当大提琴手，一次表演让她认识了当时还是学生、满嘴跑火车的詹姆。

当她发现这个看上去极端不靠谱的黑头发男孩居然有把棒呆了的嗓子，她几乎立刻就喜欢上了他。

他们开始经常出来厮混，詹姆把她介绍给了西里斯，三个热爱音乐的人一拍即合，于是就有了伤风，这个名字旨在纪念西里斯童年的伙伴，一只黑色的小德国牧羊犬。

在遇到我以前，他们已经换了不下三个鼓手，“在伦敦根本找不出一个得体的鼓手，”詹姆咬牙切齿地说，“他们要么是还没表演就伸手要钱的骗子，要么就是蹩脚的三角铁爱好者。”

“或者是被荷尔蒙和性欲折磨得无法集中精神的中学生。”西里斯嘲笑。

就像我说的，在遇到我以前，伤风还不能算是一个完整的乐队，但当我们四个人聚在一起，所有事情都开始有了头绪。

我们接的演出渐渐多了起来，每个人都在疯狂排练演出和白天的工作里被压迫得喘不过气来。但那是段格外美好的时光，我现在还会想起詹姆在排练结束以后大字型躺在那间租的廉价录音室地板上傻笑，西里斯在每个排练的深夜间歇给大家讲解星图和他那操蛋的家庭的操蛋起名传统，莉莉倚在沙发上，哼着柔软又轻快的爱尔兰小调，我盘腿坐在一旁，内心宁静而幸福。

就在所有人还苦于平衡乐队排练和工作的时候，詹姆带来了一个爆炸性新闻，米勒娃麦格想见见我们。

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

米勒娃麦格是EMI旗下一家唱片公司的音乐制作人，她独具慧眼，捧红过好几支乐队。如果米勒娃麦格想见我们，这只意味着一种可能，EMI对伤风感兴趣，而我们很有可能将得到一纸真正的、来自正规唱片公司的合约，我的意思是，我的天啊。  
我们都很激动，而詹姆，他简直乐疯了。麦格约我们在一个周二的下午面谈，詹姆从周六得到消息的那一刻起就没完没了地对每个在意或不在意的人谈论此事，周一傍晚我去面包店找他时，他还在拉着一位可怜的老太太天花乱坠地讲述他将如何在三年内位列摇滚名人堂。一同去录音室的路上，詹姆依旧滔滔不绝，他看上去如此坚信不疑，伤风会赢得整个英格兰的爱。但话又说回来，詹姆似乎永远都对一切有种近乎天真的热情与信任，即使在最黑暗的日子里，他也从未丢失过这份珍贵品质。  
“等着瞧吧，伦敦，”我依然记得詹姆当时的模样，穿着他那件半旧不新的黑色外套，在橘色的黄昏里蹦跳着躲开鹅卵石路上的水坑，气喘吁吁地宣布自己的雄心壮志，“你们马上就要被伤风征服了。”  
比起詹姆的坚定和其他人的兴奋，我可能是最缺乏信心的。原本我写的是“坐立不安”，但西里斯从浴室里出来时探头打量了一眼我写的东西，他洗了头，黑发上的水珠滴滴答答地打湿了稿纸。  
“我不认为‘坐立不安’客观，莱姆斯，”他哼了一声，跑去翻旅馆的衣柜，“你差点没在和米勒娃见面以前把詹姆和我的公寓给烧着了。”  
他指的是那天我从周二凌晨五点钟起在起居室里抽烟，然后不小心点燃了窗帘的意外。  
“你在干什么？”我放下笔，看见他从柜子里找出一床没用过的白色被单。  
“我怕彼得着凉了，”他轻快地回答道，然后转过头盯着我，笑容里带着嘲讽，“当然是在销毁罪证，莱姆斯，我可不想回到阿兹卡班那个鬼地方去。”  
“我们该怎么做？”  
“等天黑了，把彼得用床单裹一裹，扔到海里去——或者，这附近有河吗？”他扔下被单，整个人呈大字型躺到床上。  
“我不知道。”我回答。我们此刻在拉巴特市郊的一家小旅馆里，几乎身无分文，偷来的那辆福特车正大摇大摆地停在门口，尾箱里装着一具200磅的尸体。  
“我猜晚点儿我们会知道的。”西里斯闭上眼睛，“在天黑之前，只有等待。”他不再说话，我从未见过任何人像他此刻一样快速地陷入了睡眠。  
我转过头，重新审视自己的文字。是的，西里斯说得没错。我划掉了坐立不安，改成了缺乏信心。  
那个周二上午，我来回踱步，公寓里烟雾弥漫，就在我即将处于尼古丁中毒的边缘，救星终于出现了。  
“莱姆斯，你要把我们大家都搞疯了。”莉莉一进门就不客气地夺走了我手里的烟。  
“谢天谢地你来了，亲爱的，”西里斯坐在沙发上举起双手，“我们的好好先生要陷入崩溃边缘了。”  
“如果麦格不喜欢我们怎么办？”我手里没了香烟，感觉更加茫然。  
“当然，有很大的可能，她不喜欢我们，”莉莉神色自若地说。詹姆听了她这话，发出一声怪叫。  
“但这和我们能不能得到合约没关系，莱姆斯，”她抽了一口我的烟，耸耸肩，“麦格是和我们谈生意，只要我们的音乐对她来说足够好，哪怕我们的主唱是个从来不梳头发的柯彻斯特傻帽也没关系。”  
“对我来说有关系。”西里斯露出个坏笑。  
“嘿，我听到了。”詹姆发出抗议，然后他拍了拍自己的脑门，露出恍然大悟的表情，“莱姆斯，天哪，你不会——你是不是一直觉得我们做的音乐很糟糕？”  
“当然不是，”我摇头，“我只是有点担心过头，因为一切都——”  
“——太快，太顺利？”莉莉接过我的话。  
“没错。”我感激地看着她。  
“莱姆斯，”西里斯用吉他弹了一小段诙谐的旋律，意味着他准备挖苦人了，他过去很喜欢这么干，“你要知道，当任何事情落到詹姆波特的头上，永远都会那么快——”他停了一下，显然为自己的双关感到得意，“——那么顺利。”  
事实证明，西里斯一直都是对的。  
詹姆的一生都可以用live fast, die young来诠释，迅速地成名，迅速地死去。我试图在回忆时绕开死亡这个话题，但它永远都在那儿，像伦敦上空常年阴魂不散的雾气，困扰着我们每一个人。我想，那位此刻正在车尾箱里的老朋友也一样，他逃脱了罪名，逃出了英国，却永远逃不过死亡。  
言归正传，我们和米勒娃麦格的会面顺利得超乎想象。而且跟莉莉说的相反，她很喜欢我们。我是说，虽然她没有表现出来，但当詹姆进门就敬了个夸张的不存在的脱帽礼，西里斯熟络地喊起她米勒娃，她却没把我们这堆不知天高地厚的小鬼都撵走，一切都不难推论。  
她在卡迪夫听过我们的几个现场，詹姆又给她寄过几张相当得体的歌曲小样，这回的谈话基本上只是走个形式。而我是在她问我们5000磅的签约费是否能接受时才意识到这个事实。  
詹姆差点一口就答应了，但他转头看了看西里斯，又看了看我们，最后把抬起来的屁股又挪回椅子上，朝麦格露出一个谨慎的很不詹姆波特的微笑，“您太慷慨了，我们可以回去商量商量再给您答复吗？”  
“当然可以，”麦格透过她的方形镜片注视着我们，“但别太久，孩子们，在市场失去兴趣以前，下定决心。”  
临走以前，麦格还给了我们一个意料之中的建议。  
“改掉乐队的名字，”她说，“如果你们试图向同龄人销唱片，想点更具反叛精神的。”  
我们在回去的路上达成了一致，事实上，刚刚踏出大门口，西里斯就长舒一口气，“我以为我们就值几百磅。”  
“这是个不错的价格，但我们得请个律师。”莉莉说，已经临近圣诞，她的鼻尖在寒冷的空气里冻得通红，非常可爱。  
“律师？”詹姆似乎还沉浸在飘然的喜悦之中，完全无法理解律师这种无聊又真实的字眼。  
“是的，”我说，“如果我们要和他们签合约的话，得请人给我们看看那些条款。”  
“要小心那些家伙，”西里斯笑嘻嘻地说，“说不定会有那种要求你捐赠自己器官的荒谬条款。”  
“你不能把这种东西写进一份合约里。”詹姆翻了个白眼。  
“事实上，当然可以。”莉莉反驳他，“而且一旦你签了字，就具备了法律效应。”  
“那我们能否建议麦格女士在合约里加上主唱每天拨弄头发的次数不得多于三次呢？”我认真地建议。  
所有人都发出一阵哄笑，我的心变得很轻很轻，就像飞舞在半空中的雪花，快活自在。  
晚上，我们挤在詹姆和西里斯的公寓里，唱片机放着詹尼斯乔普林，每个人的肚子里都装满了馅饼和雪莉酒，醉醺醺地讨论着乐队的新名字。西里斯否决了大多数詹姆的提议，包括尖头叉子和大脚板这两个比伤风更孩子气的名字。我们都觉得格兰芬多不错，这是詹姆凭空造出来的一个词，听上去很酷，有点魔法的感觉。我还喜欢尖叫棚屋这个名字，它是我童年时家附近的一栋传闻闹鬼的小房子，很有点神秘的意味。西里斯还提出了一个有点怪怪的词，掠夺者。  
“掠夺者？”詹姆说，“我们有啥可掠夺的？”  
“我不知道，”西里斯靠近壁炉，火焰给他的侧脸镀上一层暖洋洋的橘色光环，他的轮廓在闪烁不定的光线下更显深邃，“我只是觉得听上去很酷。”  
“我喜欢它，符合主唱和吉他手装腔作势的风格，”莉莉打了个哈欠，“看在老天的份上，姑娘们，快做决定吧。”  
讨论仍在继续，直至深夜。我忘了自己是何时迷迷糊糊地倚着沙发扶手就睡过去了。被冻醒时，壁炉的火已经熄得差不多了。我看向四周，莉莉躺在沙发上，身上盖着我们三个人的外套，几乎被淹没在衣服堆里。詹姆和西里斯却不见了踪影。  
我将不知是谁给我的毛毯小心翼翼地给莉莉盖上，她的长睫毛微微颤动，显然睡得不熟。我的胃里洋溢着幸福快乐的暖流。  
好一会儿，我才收回视线，打算去室外抽根烟。但我刚扭动起居室的门把手，就听到门廊上传来一阵轻笑。我轻轻把门拉开一条缝，探头看去，詹姆站在门廊上，背靠着门柱，摘掉了眼镜。西里斯背对我，单手环住詹姆的脖子，似乎这是再自然不过的事情。他俩额头相抵，俩人的脸上都露出微笑，在伦敦的夜色里说着悄悄话。  
我呆立了半分钟，不知如何是好。这并不算什么特别亲密的举动，事实上，比起他俩平时没有分寸的肢体接触，这可以说得上是无足轻重。但在那一刻，我才突然意识到，莉莉所说的詹姆和西里斯亲密无间，是这个意思。  
我最终悄悄地把门掩上，没有惊动任何人。在黑暗中我又思索了一阵子，直至睡意像一床旧毯子将我完全裹住。  
第二天醒来，我们又讨论了整整一个早餐的时间，最终决定把三个备选名字都写下来，交给麦格定夺。  
“那么，我在此宣布，”詹姆举起他的牛奶，装模作样地用伦敦西区口音说，“呃，格兰芬多/尖叫棚屋/掠夺者就此诞生！”  
“我们在空白的时候已经这么干过了。”莉莉兴趣缺缺地看着碟子里煎得过老的培根。  
“至少等名字确定了再来吧。”西里斯哈欠连天，让我疑心他们的悄悄话到底持续到几点钟。  
“莱姆斯？”詹姆对于这俩人的不合作司空见惯，他可怜巴巴地朝我举了举杯子。  
“致我们。”我配合地喝光了自己的橙汁。  
“致我们。”在詹姆充满威胁的视线里，西里斯干巴巴地说。  
“致我们。”莉莉叹气。  
“致我们。”詹姆心满意足。  
致我们。我放下笔，轻轻地说。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

 

西里斯叫醒我的时候，夜色已经将整座城市笼罩得密不透风。

“我们该走了。”他哑着嗓子说。房间里没有开灯，我花了好一阵子才从黑暗中辨认出他的轮廓。西里斯看上去兴致不高，早前我们相遇时一直在他眼里疯狂燃烧的病态光芒正在缓慢褪去，我不知道那意味着什么，但肯定不是个好兆头。

我从书桌前站起来，活动着僵硬的肩膀。西里斯把床单胡乱地塞进那个脏兮兮的破行李袋里，他的动作十分粗暴，似乎那是他急需摆脱的罪证——接着我几乎发笑，那的确将是，我们急需摆脱的罪证。

我协助西里斯拉上行李袋的链子，他拉开房门，侧身倾听，外面一片祥和愉快的虫鸣声，和任何惬意的夏夜无异。

西里斯朝我点点头，我们掩上房门，尽量若无其事地朝停车场走去。我想了想，将衣领拉高了些，试图遮住自己的下半张脸。西里斯看了，发出一声轻笑。

“我们在摩洛哥，莱姆斯，我觉得你是多此一举。”

“你可能会很惊讶，但在伦敦，我还是会时不时在街上被人认出来。而我还只是咱们的鼓手，你懂吗？”

“至少我从阿兹卡班一路逃到伦敦的时候，没人认出我来。”西里斯些得意洋洋，“只能说我乔装得还不错。”

事实上，我也差点没认出他来。

如果你以任何的方式，无论是现实里，电视上，或者是一张匆匆抓拍的小报照片，见过西里斯布莱克，你很难将那个神采飞扬的英俊黑发青年跟眼前这个形容枯槁的行走的骷髅架子联系在一起。

他瘦脱了形，曾经俊美的脸上只剩下那双亮得吓人的灰眼睛还能找到点属于过去的西里斯布莱克的痕迹，黑发纠结蓬乱，为了这次的出行，他向我借了把生锈的剪刀，将长至腰间的头发胡乱地修理了一下。

“希望你能原谅我的不修边幅，莱姆斯，”当他在我公寓的浴室里剃胡子时转过头朝我挤眼睛，“阿兹卡班可没有专门的理发店。”

我只能从喉咙里挤出一个发涩的音调。

这是西里斯唯一向我透露的关于他在阿兹卡班的日子的信息。他也从不提他是怎么从那所守卫森严的监狱里逃出来的，又是如何打听到我在格拉斯哥的住处。他就这样在五月一个阴沉的午后敲响了我的门，将一个脏兮兮的行李袋往我的怀里一扔，然后大叫着莱姆斯我们来搞一场谋杀吧。

在我们重遇之前，围绕着西里斯的大部分疑问，我早已通过彼得的失踪渐渐理清。而我们重遇之后，他所携带的秘密，我也从他四肢和后背上累累的伤痕略知一二。但西里斯绝口不提詹姆，即使在我们对质彼得的时候，他也只是脸色苍白地揪住彼得的领子，质问他怎么敢说出“他”的名字。

我们在夜色的掩护中上了车，出于某种考虑，我主动坐到了驾驶室。我们很快就驶离了那些安达卢西亚建筑风格的小房子，拐上一条古怪陌生的高速，以一百二十迈的速度飞驰向未知的黑暗，

“你觉得我们该往哪个方向走？”我放慢了车速，侧头看向西里斯。他把车窗摇了下来，半个手臂搭在外面，脑袋倚在靠背上，在夜风里闭着眼睛。

“这儿该有很多港口，找个人少的，”他睁开眼睛，里面的最后一点光芒也熄灭了，“我们得避开灯火通明的地方。”

“现在几点了？”我问。

“我不知道，”西里斯说，然后他伸手扭开车里的收音机，“也许它能报个时——”

他话音未落，车里就响起了詹姆的声音。

那是我们的歌。

那是掠夺者的歌。

际遇是多么地奇妙。

是的，我们最后还是用了掠夺者这个名字，麦格喜欢它，唱片公司也喜欢它，而市场，市场为我们疯狂。

这是一首我们不太为人知晓的B面歌曲，叫Cul-De-Sac，意为死胡同。我记得很清楚，有天詹姆独自在家看了这部同名电影，花了十五分钟趴在起居室的地板上写出来的。事后，他在录音室里让西里斯弹给我和莉莉听，我们都很喜欢，但唱片公司却认为调子不够上口，詹姆不愿放弃，所以便把它放在了B面。

这是一首曲调轻快的歌，如果不注意歌词，你会以为它和我们早期大部分歌一样，唱的都是些诙谐幽默的小故事。但实际上它在讲述一段关系走到尽头，我不知道为什么詹姆会写出一首这样的歌，当时我们的事业如日中天，而我们四人的感情，与外界所揣测，或者说，指望的完全相反，我们是彼此最好的朋友，我们的纽带从未如此紧密。

詹姆不是个天生忧郁的类型，他，用莉莉的话来说，是个血液里都带着快乐因子的家伙。他像是个有魔力的人，一旦你和他进行交流，很难不被他的热情和活力感染。这也是掠夺者早期的风格为何在乐坛独树一帜的原因。而西里斯，在一开始，很容易让人产生他和詹姆完全相似的错觉。我当然不是指外貌，他们除了都是黑发，并无其他的相似特征。西里斯的快乐、热情和孩子气与詹姆很一致，但在少数时刻，他显得阴郁而冷漠。过去，女孩们都容易被西里斯吸引，除了他那英俊的外表，也许还因为他身上这种复杂的气质。他比我们大家都多了一份高傲，我想那是他从他那堆用鼻孔看人的家族成员里继承而来的。西里斯花了一辈子想摆脱他那个冷漠虚伪的家庭，却还是受了影响。当时，我不知道西里斯的性格里还藏着点他们家族特有的危险的执着，如今我才得以窥见，正是这种危险的执着，支撑着他在十四年后越狱找到我，一起为詹姆报仇。

“你能相信吗，”西里斯没有看我，而是直直地注视着车载收音机，“我——我有多久——”

詹姆快活地唱着：可我们走到了死胡同，无法回头……

自从詹姆死后，我没有再听过任何掠夺者的歌，所以我受到的冲击和西里斯差不多。

“偏偏却是这首歌。“我咽下涌到喉咙的酸涩。

“这也是他糟糕的幽默感之一吗，”西里斯突然笑了，“这傻瓜，”他轻声说，“就好像他都知道似的。”

“如果他知道呢，”我等詹姆唱完最后一个词才开口，电台接着播起了不知所谓的流行歌，仿佛刚刚只是电波故障，“如果詹姆知道，他会赞成吗？”

西里斯沉默了一阵。

“他会狠狠踢我俩的屁股，”他说着，眼睛亮了起来，“他会用各种你想都没想过的脏话咒骂我们，嚷嚷大叫着，几年都不和我们来往。他这个软心肠的蠢货，”西里斯把脸转向窗外，“……上帝啊，我真想他。“

“他——”郁结在胸腔的巨大悲痛宰割着我的五脏六腑，我几乎无法呼吸。我意识到，这是十四年来我第一次能与别人谈论詹姆的死。而西里斯说出了我从未曾说出口的话。

“就让他恨我们吧，”我平复了情绪，“我不在意。”

“我很高兴我们这么干了，月亮脸，”西里斯回过头，自打我们重遇以后他第一次用回了旧日的昵称，“不管——他会不会赞成。”

“我也是，大脚板，“我握紧方向盘，沿着指示牌朝高速的出口驶去，“你能回来真的太好了。”

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

掠夺者的第一支单曲《当你遇见一个美丽的外星人》*——没错，唱片公司最后选择了掠夺者这个名字，西里斯因此得意了整整半个月——在榜单上的成绩不甚理想，它在发行的第一周里排到了当时英国单曲排行榜的第46位，并在接下来的几周里名次以肉眼可见的速度下滑。如今看来，它取得这样的成绩也不意外。时值90年代初，市场还沉浸在70年代消极反叛的朋克浪潮余韵里，焦虑愤怒的垃圾摇滚就已经从大西洋彼岸席卷至英伦三岛，那首詹姆15岁时写的诙谐小调自然而然地就被淹没了。

唱片公司没说什么，但米勒娃明确告诉我们，如果想成功，掠夺者必须要拿出更像样的东西，否则，我们最终只会成为那种发了一两张无人问津的唱片就销声匿迹的三流乐队。

所有人都感到焦虑，低落，但谁都没有詹姆受到的打击大。正如我之前所说，他的人生一直一帆风顺，首支单曲的失利对他而言大概算是第一个严肃意义上的挫折。

当单曲的名次滑到79的时候，他已经整整三天没睡，这天在排练室看到他的时候，我差点被吓一跳。

“早啊，月亮脸。”他顶着乱得像鸡窝一样的黑发，一扫前段时间的垂头丧气，神采飞扬地和我打招呼。

“炉灰里的豌豆都捡完了吗，辛*？”我说。

“哈？”詹姆扬起眉毛，脸上带着我所熟悉的那种天真的惊讶。

“你好啊，月亮脸，”西里斯懒洋洋地蜷缩在沙发里冲我打招呼，然后伸了个极其夸张的懒腰，“咖啡还是茶？”

“都不要，”我没上当，因为我知道接下来会发生什么，无论我回答的是茶还是咖啡，这家伙绝对会补上一句“太好了，那顺便给我来杯加双份糖的拿铁”。“但你要是想喝，街角那家店刚刚开门。”

“别操心这个，”詹姆摆摆手，咧嘴一笑，“来吧，让我给你展示展示我和大脚板昨晚都干了些什么。”

我和西里斯盘腿坐在地板上，詹姆先朝我们夸张地鞠了个躬，然后拨弄了几下他那头乱得不行的黑发，才坐到钢琴边上。他看似随意地弹了一段简单的旋律，非常简单，我皱了皱眉，基本上就是循环的C大调，跟任何一首干巴巴的无趣的流行歌前奏没两样。詹姆边摇头晃脑边向我挤了挤眼睛，似乎是在等待我的回馈，我不得不用一个耸肩掩饰了自己的不以为然。西里斯发出一声嗤笑，“别折磨可怜的莱姆斯了。”他伸长手臂够到不远处的吉他，将它驾到腿上。我注视着西里斯垂下脑袋，黑发遮住了大半张脸，结着血痂的手指在弦上-对不起，我找不到比这更俗套但又更贴切的形容-舞蹈。他用一段怪腔怪调的g小调和弦加入了詹姆。旋律乍一听变化不大，整首曲子却瞬间变得生动起来，处处透着两个人漫不经心的聪明和调皮劲儿。每一句的相同调子，加上西里斯的吉他后，都变得层次感极强。我能听出他们在歌曲编排上的野心，虽然能感觉到他俩有些刻意的炫技，但比起我们第一支单曲的孩子气，这首曲子在处理上成熟得多。一阵兴奋的战栗蹿进我没吃早餐的胃里，让我几乎有呕吐的冲动。那一刻，狭窄阴暗的地下室不再是禁锢我们的牢笼，它变得广阔、明亮，像樱草山的半坡，风景极好。我着了迷似地紧盯着詹姆在钢琴上的手指，不自觉地在地板上打着拍子，而詹姆在旋律的起落里加上了他的呢喃，我们三个人完全、彻底地迷失在了一个陌生而美丽的维度。  
等停下来的时候，我的眼睛发亮，“这是什么？”

“你喜欢吗，月亮脸？”西里斯微笑。

“我爱死它了，”我有些激动，“这简直是天才！”

“它还没完成，”听了我的话，詹姆眉开眼笑，他递给我一张纸，上面潦草地写着几段反复涂改的旋律，“我和西里斯都觉得鼓点和贝斯的部分需要你和莉莉的帮助，但我想它真的很棒，我对它感觉很好。”

“伦敦的这帮人根本不懂音乐，”西里斯点燃一根烟，轻浮地朝我们吐了个烟圈，“现在的单曲排行榜就是个笑话。他们不知道当真正的音乐破土而出，挤压在你喉咙里时是什么感受。”

“我知道，”我喉咙发紧，嘴角忍不住上扬，“而它简直他妈的太棒了！”  
那天晚些时候，莉莉回到了录音室。我们给她又展示了一遍这首新写的曲子，她在听到一半的时候就冲去抓起她的贝斯，加入了我们。她的打弦手法非常特别，并且神奇地中和了西里斯的燥和詹姆的浮，整首歌更扎实了。我们四个人都兴奋不已，一整天都窝在录音室里热烈地争论（是的，争论，在音乐上，我们每个人都有非常强烈的主见，并不是总能互相妥协），反复地在那张破破烂烂的纸上涂抹，修改，然后迸发出新的主意。到那天结束的时候，整首曲子已与我最初听的大不相同，它融合了詹姆极具创新的编排，西里斯迷幻而古怪的吉他，莉莉厚重冷峻的贝斯，和我-也许我该谦虚一点-疯狂而压迫的鼓点，它是我们第一支全心投入的合作曲。

我们在凌晨一点离开了录音室，意识到每个人都肚子空空，精疲力竭。詹姆掏遍了全身上下的口袋，找出了过期车票、一粒纽扣、所剩无几的大麻和几张皱巴巴的钞票。他将钞票举到半空中，对我们歪了歪头：“炸鱼和薯条？”

“还是来一杯吧。”西里斯一把夺过他手里的钱，冲我们挤挤眼睛，“同意的请举手？”

“炸鱼和薯条，然后再喝一杯。”莉莉懒洋洋地拉长调子，柔和的爱尔兰口音使她听起来就像在唱歌。

我对喝一杯没什么意见，但提醒他们别再去菲勒波路的那家酒馆，因为詹姆和西里斯已经被终身禁止入内。

“我都忘了为啥，”詹姆做了个鬼脸，“有可能是我捉弄了那几个讨人厌的常客。”

“你不是捉弄他们，”我实事求是地指出，“你是写了首挖苦他们的歌，并且使它风靡了整个街区。”

“噢，我还记得，”西里斯快活地哼了两句，“老实说，那是首很得体的小调。”

“谁管他们呢，等我们成为英国最火的乐队，那个势利鬼马库斯会把我画在厕所门板上的'伦敦最大的傻逼集聚地'给拓下来挂到酒馆墙上的。”

所有人都被詹姆无比详尽的想像给逗乐了。我们在成名后没有回过那间破烂的小酒馆，也无从得知马库斯是否真的解除了对詹姆和西里斯的禁令，但在那个时刻，我仿佛能看到这个荒诞滑稽的画面：二十岁的詹姆醉酒后歪歪扭扭的字迹被裱在精美的画框里，下面写着一行字，英国最伟大的乐队掠夺者主唱詹姆曾在该地喝酒。

“但我是说真的，”詹姆又说，“我们会展示给他们看，”他的手握成拳头，在月光中激动地挥舞，“掠夺者要的不止是榜单前十名，也不只是英国，更不只是音乐产业，我们会征服整个世界，我们要成为世界上的一流。”

我永远记得那个时刻的我们，年轻，饥饿，一文不名；我也永远深爱那个时刻的詹姆波特，无畏，自信，充满热望。

TBC

*沿用Damon Albarn高中时写的一首小调的名字  
*莱姆斯打趣詹姆是辛德瑞拉


	6. Chapter 6

我们用九天时间写完了整张专辑，有时候事情就是这样简单，一旦你开了头，一切似乎就水到渠成，仿佛之前的那点障碍不过是上帝的试炼。收到我们小样的时候，米勒娃麦格显然持着怀疑的态度。她见过不少天赋异禀的乐手，但我们的创作速度，对她而言还是头一遭。  
“这可不是个玩笑，”她说，“你们的音乐面对的不再是小酒馆里的地痞和醉汉，又或者艺术学校的嬉皮，而是那些该死的刻薄得能让你后悔出生的乐评家，糟糕的是，他们虽然大多都是一些彻头彻尾的混球，却有着极高的音乐素养和影响力，如果你们搞砸了——”她透过方形眼镜严肃地扫射了我们四个人一眼，“——就意味着彻底完蛋。”  
“我们不会搞砸的，米勒娃，”詹姆说，“我保证。”  
“没错，”西里斯说，“相信我，这张专辑会让史密斯乐队听起来像一堆穿高领毛衣的无病呻吟的青少年。”  
麦格看了他一眼，说：“你知道，西里斯，通常来说，主唱才是一支乐队里最目中无人的混蛋，但很显然，你跟詹姆都具有这个品质。”  
“他们只是有点过度兴奋，”我解释道，“几天没有睡好——”  
“不，这很好，”麦格挥挥手，打断了我，“永远保持这种态度，”她透过方形镜片审视我们四人，“他们会爱死你们的。”  
詹姆很吃惊：“你是说……”  
“我们可以堂堂正正地当混蛋？”西里斯接话。  
“差不多，”麦格的眼睛里流露出一丝笑意，“但必须是才华横溢的混蛋，”她又说，“如果人们只是想看小丑表演，他们大可以去马戏团。我不是在鼓励你们表现得更加傲慢，但是别为了迎合市场而磨掉棱角，”她扬了扬手中的小样，“那样永远成不了摇滚巨星。”  
她的这番话对我们四个人产生了很深的影响，掠夺者的风格之所以在乐坛上独树一帜，很大程度上要感谢米勒娃麦格的引导。在掠夺者成名前后的几年里，麦格的角色不仅仅是我们的制作人，更像是一位长辈，而她跟詹姆最为亲近，后来他的死讯对麦格造成的伤害不亚于失去一位真正的亲人。这都是后话。  
麦格把小样带回公司不久后，就派人捎话让我们尽快给曲子填词，准备正式录音。所有人都高兴坏了，决心大肆庆祝一番。彼时我们都搬到了伦敦，莉莉与她的朋友玛琳住在诺丁山，我住在雷丁，而詹姆跟西里斯在东伦敦租了间公寓，于是它理所当然地成为了乐队成员的常驻地点。那房子离铁路很近，噪声非常大，所以价格相当便宜。但詹姆神秘兮兮地向我透露，正是因为能听到火车驶过的声音，他才选了这个地方。我喜欢火车和汽笛声，他说，它们很浪漫。起居室的窗户正对着铁轨，詹姆和西里斯热衷于站在那儿冲路过的火车招手，除了孩子，几乎没有乘客会回应这两个傻瓜。莉莉戏称他们的公寓为“列车员休息室”。  
我们在“列车员休息室”里吃了顿庆祝晚餐，大部分菜都出自于詹姆之手——出乎我的意料，他是个相当不错的厨子。西里斯掏出一瓶红酒，声称这是他离家出走时从他父亲的酒窖偷的价值不菲的珍酿。他主动给詹姆斟上一杯，后者尝了一口就全吐到了餐厅里那张脏兮兮的波斯挂毯上，西里斯和莉莉笑得东倒西歪，詹姆才意识到那是柏油水。  
我们胡闹了整个晚上，直到楼下的南斯拉夫人过来敲门威胁要报警为止。  
三天后，我们在东伦敦路边的一家小店里吃着炸鳕鱼，詹姆从牛仔裤口袋里掏出两张脏兮兮的餐巾纸，丢到桌上。  
“不好意思，”莉莉说，“如果你不介意的话，我们还在吃晚饭呢。”  
“詹姆，”我说，“这是什么？”  
“读一读它，”詹姆往后一靠，双手交叠在脑后，“这是给新专辑写的词。”  
“你已经写好了？”我说。  
“莱姆斯，如果我是你的话，就不会这么做。”西里斯慢条斯理地说，他头也没抬，正在跟沙拉里的腌黄瓜作斗争。  
“别理西里斯，”詹姆说，“他只是在练习自己的摇滚巨星态度。”  
“你读过了？”莉莉问西里斯。  
“是的，很不幸，我是它们的第一位读者，并且读了两遍——不包括今天早上詹姆对着路过的火车朗诵的那一遍。”  
到那时，我还在庆幸掠夺者的创作过程相对顺利，直到我读了那两张餐巾纸。没错，我们有了调子，很棒的调子，但是詹姆写出来的词，上帝啊，我从来不知道一个人的脑袋里竟然能装下这么多肉麻俗气的字眼。  
“我们绝不能用这个，”我说，“否则那些中学生会在他们的蹩脚情书里没完没了地引用掠夺者的歌词。”  
莉莉看上去很困惑，她反复研读了那些歌词，然后说：“詹姆，这真的是你写的？”  
“如假包换，”西里斯抢着说，“我们的伟大诗人两天晚上没合眼呢。”  
“干什么，”詹姆说，“你们都看懂了吗？”他有些恼火大家对歌词的反应，将餐巾纸从莉莉的手里夺了回来，自己又读了一遍。“至少它们都很押韵！”他最后嘟囔。  
“但你也不能为了押韵写出‘爱的手套’这种玩意儿呀。”莉莉说。  
“还有‘夏天’跟‘橡皮’。”我说。  
“哦，关于这个，在詹姆冥思苦想的时候，我恳求他读一读Sonnet 18，”西里斯坏笑，“但是他说，‘不，我不想站在巨人的肩膀上创作’。”他的话音刚落，所有人都笑出声。詹姆眨眨眼睛，最终决定投降，但他的骄傲并没有因此受损，因为我们常常这样批评彼此，我的和声跑调，莉莉喜欢抢拍，西里斯过于注重他的表演姿势等等。  
我们那天在小店里讨论了很久，做出决定，詹姆不能插手歌词创作，我们其他三人则各写一些词，到时一同交给唱片公司，由麦格做选择。  
最终，唱片公司选了大部分西里斯的词，他的文字很美，带有强烈的叙事风格，哪怕没有曲子也会是非常出色的诗歌。然后，出于未知的原因，公司决定保留一段詹姆的原创歌词，自此，在那张专辑问世的十几年里，我总能在各种粗制滥造的言情电影或表白卡片上看到“爱的手套”和“夏天与橡皮”这种字眼。  
***  
掠夺者的专辑发布会定在一九八九年十月六日，柯彻斯特的一间铁路博物馆，乐队将在这里举行首场正式演出。选择这个地点没别的意思——柯彻斯特是詹姆的家乡，而我们都喜欢火车。我们在三号就从伦敦搭乘火车回到了詹姆的家乡。自从签约后，乐队的常驻地就变成了伦敦，我辞掉了药剂师的工作，詹姆和西里斯的在柯彻斯特的公寓也早已转租出去，这使我们落入了一个无处可去的尴尬境地。  
最终，詹姆似乎下了很大的决心，他豪迈地挥挥手，“我们回家吧。”  
“我以为你被家里人扫地出门了？”我怀疑地皱眉。  
“呃，不是那个词，实际上更糟……”詹姆做了个鬼脸。  
“他是被波特太太用水泼出门的。”西里斯慢条斯理地补充道。  
“他们真的有那么糟糕吗？”莉莉说。  
“不不，我亲爱的，你误会了，尤菲米娅和佛利蒙是我见过的世界上最酷的艺术家，你会喜欢他们的。”  
“但是……”  
“哦，谁能忍受这个大脑袋呢。”西里斯亲昵地捏了捏詹姆的脸。  
“除了你。”我说。  
“除了我，”西里斯理所当然地接受了这个说法，“但我的确非常想念尤菲米娅的蔓越莓馅饼。”  
“别想什么馅饼了，”詹姆说，“我很怀疑老妈会不会在我们的晚餐里放洗涤剂。”  
“你给他们打电话了吗？”莉莉问。  
“没有，”詹姆说，“我想这样更好，也许他们看到我们会很惊喜，就忘了我跟西里斯的内裤还在学校的旗杆上飘着这回事儿。”  
实际上，尤菲米娅和佛利蒙的记性相当好。当我们出现在波特家的院子里时，尤菲米娅先是愤怒地对着詹姆嚷嚷了足足五分钟，然后没好气地让詹姆到一边去，别踩到她那些可怜的波斯菊。接着她温柔地亲吻了西里斯，最后热情地拥抱了我和莉莉。佛利蒙佯装生气地用报纸敲了詹姆和西里斯的脑袋两下了事，然后微笑着转向我们：“欢迎，莱姆斯，莉莉，很高兴认识你们。”  
西里斯是对的，佛利蒙和尤菲米娅的确是我见过最酷的艺术家。一走进前厅，我就注意到漆成暗红色的墙壁上挂着几幅马格利特的画作及一些叫不上名字的摄影作品，柜子上塞满了各种稀奇古怪的工艺品、冷门的爵士和福音唱片、一大摞用我完全没见过的文字著作的旧书和词典，地上和墙上都铺挂着他们在摩洛哥旅行时淘来的羊毛毯。波特家的房子里没有电视，事实上，最现代的东西也许就是角落里的那台电话了。  
我才明白，詹姆并不是偶然出落为一个如此杰出、反叛的年轻人，成长在这样的环境，受着尤菲米娅和佛利蒙的熏陶，他注定与众不同。  
西里斯对这里的一切都显得轻车熟路，他极力赞美了尤菲米娅正在完成的一幅画作（她是一位现代画家，很显然），与佛利蒙一同挖苦了最近文学界几部炙手可热的作品（他是一名剧作家），最后，他心满意足地靠在沙发上，发出感慨：“回家真好！”  
莉莉也很讨尤菲米娅和佛利蒙的喜欢，我是说，谁能不喜欢莉莉伊万斯呢？虽然是第一次见面 ，但很快她就抛掉了拘谨，跟尤菲米娅热烈地讨论起了我们的近况，包括詹姆的蹩脚歌词创作，逗得所有人哈哈大笑。  
詹姆坐在地毯上，像个五岁的孩子，把头枕在尤菲米娅的腿上，任由他的母亲轻轻地梳理着那头乱发。他侧耳听着我们的交谈，脸上露出微笑。  
晚些时候，无视了尤菲米娅的坚持，西里斯待在厨房里与她一同准备晚餐，我与其他人则在花园里帮助佛利蒙除杂草。  
“你们都是好孩子，我很高兴你们找到热爱的东西。”佛利蒙和蔼地说，詹姆那头乱糟糟的黑发显然继承于他，他们长得非常相似，我不禁思考起詹姆中年秃顶的可能性。  
“詹姆总是对所有事情都充满信心，西里斯也是，”他说，“但是原谅我，作为父母总是会担心，”他朝我露出一个歉意的笑容，我点头表示理解。我的父母也对掠夺者是否能够成功持着怀疑态度，但那时我很肯定，比人生中的任何一个时刻都要肯定，我们会做出点什么。  
“你觉得你们能走多远呢？”佛利蒙在那个阴沉的秋日下午问我。  
“我不知道，先生，”我坦白说，“但我跟他们的信心一样坚定。”  
佛利蒙停了一会，他当时七十四岁，他和尤菲米娅五十岁以后才有了詹姆，所以我可以想象他对詹姆的爱。  
“我当然不怀疑你们会成名，”他说，“自从你们走进院子里的那一刻，我就知道。”然后他直起身子，用那双跟詹姆一模一样的眼睛注视我，“我只是很担心詹姆。”  
“这没什么可担心的，事实上，大多数时候詹姆还在照顾我们呢。”这是真的，詹姆是我们之中最擅长照料人的，他对照顾病人和处理伤口都有着出奇的耐心，认识了尤菲米娅和佛利蒙以后，不难猜测他这些技能的来源。  
“我说的是你们在成名之后即将面对的一切，”佛利蒙说，“名气、金钱、疯狂的粉丝、无缝不钻的小报记者。詹姆的性格也许——容我说一句，他太快乐了，而未来发生的东西可能会夺走这种快乐。”  
我将手搭在佛利蒙的肩膀上，“詹姆比你想象中的要坚强。”  
“是啊，是啊。”他没有再说什么，只是弯下腰继续除草。  
我又说：“我会看着他的，波特先生。”  
他忧伤地微笑起来，最后他点点头，“我知道你会的，莱姆斯，我知道。”  
后来，我常常想起这次对话，当时的我太年轻，不知道自己对一位可怜的老人作出了怎样的承诺，也不知道那个承诺背后的责任。  
佛利蒙与尤菲米娅波特死于一九九四年的一场车祸，他们并不知道自己唯一长子詹姆波特在五年后死于朋友的背叛和谋杀，这也许是我唯一感到安慰的地方。


End file.
